In Confidence
Plot Aaron invites Kim out so she goes looking for a dress on work time. Then Aaron gets arrested by Cruz and Bosco on felony drugs charges. Faith tries to control Emily's life. Short summary Faith makes her request for a new partner and later finds out that Emily is still hanging out with Eric. She confronts Emily and they end up at one of her counseling sessions, where Faith’s cop-like tirade about what could happen to Emily prompts the counselor asks to see Faith again by herself. Faith goes to Eric’s house to ask his mother to keep him away from Emily and finds new information about what they have been doing at his house. Faith confronts Emily and tries to make her see that Eric is no good, but it only deepens the divide between the two. Carlos is back on the job with Kim, who has been seeing the journalist, Aaron Noble. Kim breaks several regulations (with protests from Carlos) throughout the day trying to find a dress for an awards banquet held by the Times. At the end of the day, she gets the dress and thanks Carlos for the help and he thanks Kim for sticking up for him during the investigation. Bosco continues working with Cruz in Anti Crime they bust Kim’s new boyfriend Noble during an undercover operation. In order to get out of the arrest Noble gives them his notes for his new book, which include a meth ring they had thought they had squashed with the arrest of animal. With Noble’s notes, they find out the organization goes much deeper than they had anticipated. Noble is sent in with a wire so Anti-Crime can bust the ring and almost ruins the operation trying some dope. During the conversation Noble mentions the name Buford which intrigues Cruz. Bosco can only account for three of Noble's four notebooks. Cruz tells him there were only three, and that is the end of it. After the bust, Noble finds out he has to stay in a cell for the night otherwise the people busted would know that he was an informant, which means that he has to miss his date with Kim and has no way to let her know what happened. Trivia *Doc (Michael Beach), Ty (Coby Bell), Alex (Amy Carlson), Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian), Sully (Skipp Suduth) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode *Kim and Noble knock over the lamp, which magically reappears on the table in the very next scene. Music *Weekend Players "21st Century" *Course of Nature "Caught in the Sun" *Special Musical Performance by Yerba Buena "Guajira (I Love U 2 Much)" Quotes *'Noble': I was doing research for a book. *'Bosco': Oh, my gosh. You know what? Please accept our apologies. Sarge! Sarge, stop searching the car. He was only doing research for a book. *'Cruz': Oh, didn’t somebody already write “Dumb and Dumber?” ---- *'Cruz' Noble: What are you, some kind of lawyer? *'Noble': I told you. I’m a writer. *'Bosco': I know. And we are so impressed with that. ---- *'Carlos': I hate working with Levine. She’s always talking about her dead husband. *'Kim': All right, no jokes about her dead husband. *'Carlos': It’s kind of hard not to when she carries his ashes around her neck. *'Kim': I thought that was potpourri. ---- *'Yokas': If Special K didn’t work, maybe they’ll try X or Heroin. And then Eric will start dealing to all the little kids. And then a crew will start coming to Emily because they’ll know that she has the hook-up. Then Eric OD’s at some unsupervised party, but now Emily’s getting a cut. And she just switched from Loehman’s to Saks and there’s no way that she’s going back. So when little Suzy Smith shows up in the emergency room and I get called, Suzy pins Emily for selling her the dope, and then she and Eric end up in Juvie. Only upon their release, this one gets knocked up by this mope. And then he decides to keep her from turning a few tricks every now and again, the two of them will start selling drugs out the back of some seedy club bathroom. And meanwhile, I’m at home, a widow because your father’s heart exploded from the stress wondering why I just didn’t lock up this skel in the first place! ---- *'Noble': What I write in my book is true. *'Cruz': Those potheads, they say they bought the dope from you. *'Noble': Like hell. *'Cruz': Well, when I write it in my report, it’s true. (Noble looks at Bosco) Don’t look at him. He’s on my team. ---- *'Yokas' (to Emily): Did you buy the drugs with him? *'Emily': I already answered this question. No, I did not. *'Yokas': Then he is a liar, Emily. And that is not love. That is somebody who doesn’t even like you. ---- *'Old Man': (to Kim) So, who's the lucky fella? *'Carlos': He's a writer. He's your age. You might have a chance. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Four